


Your Life Over Mine

by TheOneChickThatMayOrMayNotBeInsane



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Songfic, kinda a lot of things, kinda prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneChickThatMayOrMayNotBeInsane/pseuds/TheOneChickThatMayOrMayNotBeInsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell realised he was well and truly in love when he said that Phil was perfect in a recent interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Life Over Mine

**Author's Note:**

> another songfic sorry not sorry at all but this one's like fluffy word vomit with lots of nice descriptions of Phil Lester. This one's by BriBry who is one of the few people who is taller than Dan Howell. I love his voice pls go subscribe to him on YouTube and listen to his music also it was written about his wife so that's cute yeah? Also I'm working on a midsummer night's dream au for Phan so there's that. And I've got the html formatting right finally but ao3 is being strange and won't let me do it sorry. ^-^

_~My imperfections, you let them mean nothing_  
I'd have done the same with yours if you had any  
Just because I'm a mess doesn't mean this has to end  
I deem it a certainty, you'll never find such love again~

Dan Howell realised he was well and truly in love when he said that Phil was perfect in a recent interview. He really didn't mean to say that but it slipped out and Phil turned bright red and everyone in the room had a good laugh about it after. He knew that he was a fuck-up in more ways than Phil could ever know but he also hoped, nay, knew, that Phil loved him unconditionally. They both knew that they were soul mates, that they were meant to be. They both cared so much about each other. They didn't need to be married, they didn't need to be out to their millions of subscribers to know that. It was unspoken, unwritten but known. When Dan first met Phil in real life, they both stumbled directly into each other and out there in the universe, their stars collided. In many ways, they were destined to be together by the universe.

__~Take another step, take another step back, don't leave__  
Look at where we've been through time  
I'll always value your life over mine~

Sometimes, as all couples do, they fought. And they fought bitterly and had arguments that left a bitter taste in their mouths and hurt in their eyes. However, even as they fought, Dan couldn't help notice how beautiful Phil was. When he was mad, truly mad, his eyes flashed and he drew himself up so Dan felt so small. And even as they fought, Dan knew that Phil meant more to him then the rest of the universe combined. When Phil came down from his angry high, they cuddled and watched the first Phil is not on fire and thought back on their past and thought forward to their future.

_~My limitations, we laughed about them_  
The irony of feeling small when I am over 6 feet tall had you sold on me  
But just because I'm a mess doesn't mean this has to end  
I deem it a certainty, you'll never find such love again~

__________  
__________

People always talk about how Dan is the lover of irony but what they don't realise is that Phil's own irony streak rubbed off on Dan and intensified greatly. In one of their earliest Skype sessions, they talked about height. It ended on Dan crying into his shitty computer at three in the morning and Phil murmuring little words of comfort. It always struck Phil as silly that someone at 6'3" would feel small so often but Dan did. Phil always held Dan in his arms late at night and stroked his hair and whispered little words of endearment and of love and of light and of caring.

__________**-such is the way it always has been. -such is the way that it always will be.- ******_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hooray for word vomit amiright? I wrote this from 1:30-2:20 am so here. Sorry about it but I needed to write.


End file.
